


Sergio Ramos Challenges Snow

by SkyHighDisco



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Idiots, Late Night Writing, Real Madrid CF, Snow, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyHighDisco/pseuds/SkyHighDisco
Summary: Sergio takes it upon himself to run outside into Madrid's new-year-announcing snow shirtless.
Relationships: Luka Modrić & Sergio Ramos, Toni Kroos & Isco
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Sergio Ramos Challenges Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in the middle of the night, but I don’t care. The minute I saw [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xfnZWHs7Rx4&ab_channel=RM4Albanian), of course I had to write something about it. Ladies and gents, our very own idiot, Sergio Ramos. 
> 
> 07/01/2021

Madrid is indeed white today.

The maintenance guys went outside first, brandishing the weapons of their choice against the fluffy white matter that turned the green of Alfredo di Stéfano to bleak white; the snow-blowers and shovels. All while the team was preparing for the training to begin in the safe warmth of the inside. Wearing masks doesn’t seem quite so bad in the biting cold. Too bad you can’t run or do practically anything handy with them.

Luka bounced through the main door of the training center in a blissful mood, as expected. He mocked Sergio’s attire again, asking “where his horse was” giggling mischievously like a kindergarten child who just told a massive joke in the sandpit. He was utterly contagious — it already made the locker room warmer. The effects of a man who genuinely loves winter for other joys than just Christmas.

“You had to see Liam”, chuckles Marcelo, relating just as much. “We barely got him properly dressed before he zoomed outside.”

“Yeah? Try having four sons, three of whom can run”, Sergio feels compelled to mention.

Isco was also elated at first. It was his son Theo’s first snow, after all. Piero was still too small to know anything but eating and sleeping.

But the more he realized how cold he was, the more his grouchiness grew, and the wishful thinking of his faithful house heating seemed so distant. He tried to bounce in place to heat up, but his nemesis was unforgiving. Or perhaps it’s how he’d imagined it.

It was certainly Toni’s thinking when he’d noticed the radiating gloominess of his friend. “Are you going to sulk for the rest of the day?”

“Go away”, sulks Isco from his spot, arms crossed a bit too firmly across his chest, knee bouncing.

Toni smirks. He would usually back away on someone else’s non-verbal display of bad mood and a request to be left alone, but, like most of his colleagues, he felt particularly mischievous today. “Look, the way I see it, you have three options. Fight the season, fight your thin-bloodiness, or continue to suffer in misery waiting for your nose and fingers to succumb to imaginary frostbite.”

“Oh, shut up, Toni, how would you know? You wouldn’t mind it, would you, ‘Iceman’? How is the north of Germany? Comfortable?”

Instead of feeling assaulted, Toni accepts the banter, thoroughly amused by his friend’s diversities. “Don’t be so tart, Francis. And I’d chin up because you’ve been worse. Remember Roma last year? Your testies have shrunk to the size of the peas. And those aren’t my words.”

Unfortunately, this was overheard by Lucas who hit the laughing button, attracting even more audience and turning Isco’s mortified face pepper-red.

“I _told_ you not to talk about that!?”

“Everybody knew right away, you weren’t exactly trying to be quiet about it. Don’t be a wuss, Francis.”

Suddenly the grouchy Spaniard’s expression gained a traitorous change also known as I’ve-just-got-a-properly-brilliant-idea face. “You know what, I’ll make you a deal”, said Isco loud enough. “I challenge you to go outside in only our main kit and stay there for five minutes. Then I’ll officially proclaim myself a wuss.”

“In front of the whole locker room?” grinned Lucas.

“On my word”, Isco nodded while Toni already began to remove the additional thermal vest they all wore.

Unfortunately, Sergio overheard the whole thing. “I can one up that.”

Isco blinked. “Why would you—”

“I bet you I can go shirtless out there and when I get back I won’t even be shaking. If I win, you proclaim yourself a wuss _and_ you’re taking all of us here present to dinner in that expensive restaurant in the center — on your wallet.”

Isco’s eyes bulged just a little. A small indicator he was still a mortal in all his defiance and sulkiness and million-euro worth. He wasn’t so quick to compose herself that much, but he did eventually. After which he gave a convincing smirk and held out a hand. “Deal.”

No sooner than the hands sealed the deal, Sergio rips off his shirt and runs outside onto the pitch. The field has already been halved to green and white section as the management crew pedantically worked their way across the field. He even has himself filmed by one of assistant coaches, telling the ladies and gentlemen viewers how the summer was officially over and sent his greetings.

He didn’t shiver once.

There was a high-pitched scream from the entrance to the field. Luka stood with one hand on the door, hat pulled back to reveal his entire forehead as opposed to when he’d first start running where the hat would slide down nearly over his eyes and he would teasingly be called a “garden gnome” by Marcelo who would then have to prove just how fast he could run for his life when the midfielder started chasing him.

“Are you out of your mind?!” yelled Luka across the training grounds, louder than a roar of cackles coming up from behind him. “You’ll freeze to death, you idiot! Nevermind the covid, pneumonia is also real! Go get dressed, moron!”

Sergio ran towards the building full speed to trap his friend in a huge hug. The defender’s coldness made the Croat scream to the utmost delight and hilarity of the other players.

“You’re going to die some day and it’s going to be your damn fault”, Luka sighed once he’d recovered, wrapping his arms around Sergio. He pressed him as close as possible to give him as much of his body heat as he could and hid his face in the crook of Sergio’s shoulder against the rhombus-shaped tattoo.

“It’s never going to happen with you around”, promised Ramos. He smirked and buried his freezing nose in Luka’s neck, emitting from the smaller man another piercing shriek and giggling at his struggles in Sergio’s unrelenting grip.

Yes, it’s been a cheer for everyone in the locker room.

Well… save for one.

Once the training was over (and it was thrice as fun in the snow), Isco had a lot of pride to swallow to stand on top of the bench and say ‘I’m a wuss’ to Toni’s absolute delight.

And then in the evening, his official bank account has suffered quite a blow. A blow that would make Sara jealous.


End file.
